Anniversaire surprise
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Revenu à Bey-City, Kakeru raconte à Ginga et aux autres qu'il veut organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire de Kyoya. Sans que ce dernier soit au courant, évidemment. Alors, Ginga est chargé de l'empêcher de venir au B-Pit le temps qu'ils préparent la fête...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Anniversaire surprise**

Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kyoya, Ginga était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé. Un sachet de pop-corn gisait sur le sol. Devant lui, la télé diffusait un épisode d'une série qui lui était inconnue. Ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté. Il sursauta violement en entendant la puissante sonnerie du téléphone résonner dans le salon. Il se redressa brusquement et éteignit la télé avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone qu'il décrocha.

-Allô?

-Salut Ginga! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

-Kakeru? s'étonna le roux.

-Moi-même! Je voulais venir te voir directement mais Ryûto m'a obligé à t'appeler.

Ginga entendit un grommellement.

-Hé! Mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas mauvais! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, s'offusqua Kakeru avant de parler au roux: On est à l'aéroport de Bey-City et…

-C'est génial! Kyoya sera content de te voir…

-Ne préviens pas Nii-chan! s'affola la chimère.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est son anniversaire et on va lui préparer une fête surprise!

-Euh…

-À tout d'suite!

Avant que Ginga n'ait pu répliquer, Kakeru avait raccroché. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Il attrapa sa veste en sortant et l'enfila en dévalant les escaliers. Il eut besoin de trois fois moins de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre l'aéroport où il rejoignit Kakeru et Ryûto. Après de brèves mais néanmoins chaleureuses salutations, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers le B-Pit pour aller demander aux autres de l'aide pour préparer la fête. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, il y avait Madoka, Tsubasa, Yû et Kenta.

-Salut tout le monde! s'écria Kakeru pour attirer l'attention.

Comme voulu, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Fier de son entrée fracassante, le vert arbora un immense sourire. Ginga et Ryûto arrivèrent à ce moment-là, épuisés.

-Keru! s'exclama Yû. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au Japon.

-Ça a été décidé en dernière minute.

-Cool.

-Pour être plus précis, je suis venu fêter l'anniversaire de Nii-chan!

-"Fêter"? intervint la technicienne. Je crois pas qu'il va apprécier…

-C'est parce qu'on n'a jamais fêté ça dignement. Et vous allez m'aider à faire la surprise!

-Quoi?!

-Ben oui.

Kakeru sourit de façon angélique tandis que l'argenté et la brune l'observaient, bouche bée. L'enfant aux yeux verts se leva d'un bond, enthousiaste. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

-On commence quand? demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les faire changer d'avis, Madoka soupira.

-Kyoya doit venir chercher Leone dans quelques minutes, déclara-t-elle.

-Mais, il ne doit pas venir pendant qu'on prépare la salle, protesta Kakeru.

-J'y peux rien moi.

-Je pourrai peut-être l'empêcher de venir avant que vous ayez fini les préparatifs, se risqua Ginga.

-Ah oui?

Le rouquin hocha la tête, les pommettes roses, songea au fait que Kyoya lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient une journée ensemble.

-Tant mieux! Alors, va le distraire pendant qu'on prépare la fête.

-D'accord.

Ginga sortit tandis que les autres commençaient à s'affairer. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Kyoya n'arrivât. En voyant le maître de Pegasus, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.

-Je voulais te voir.

Le vert l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il glissait sa main le long de son dos alors que Ginga se lovait contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Kyoya ne brisât leur étreinte, au grand dam du roux.

-Si tu veux, on passera un moment ensemble plus tard, proposa le vert d'une voix douce qui était seulement destinée à Ginga. Je suis censé aller chercher Leone là.

Il tenta d'entrer dans la boutique mais Ginga s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

-Tu avais promis. Et je voudrais qu'on aille se promener maintenant.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Il trouvait la moue boudeuse qu'affichait le rouquin tout simplement adorable. Il caressa son visage puis lui demanda en souriant:

-Où veux-tu aller?

Le rouquin faillit bondir de joie. Il était tellement heureux à l'idée de passer du temps avec son petit ami qu'il oubliait déjà la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé ce rendez-vous. Il se jeta dans les bras de Kyoya en souriant. Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne sais pas mais tant que je suis avec toi, ça me suffit.

Il prit la main de Kyoya dans la sienne et l'entraina loin du B-Pit. Ils se promenèrent en ville. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble qu'ils avaient un aussi long moment de tranquillité, sans que personne ne vînt les interrompre. Ginga s'amusait comme un fou. Surtout qu'il était rare qu'il pût profiter ainsi de sa présence.

_***pendant ce temps***_

-Et ça, je dois l'accrocher où? demanda Kenta.

-Là-bas, ordonna Kakeru.

-C'est presque fini, déclara Yû. On va pouvoir dire à Gingi de revenir.

Le maître de Chimera se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Keru?

-J'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Comment ça?

-Ben… j'ai comme qui dirait oublié de demander à Ginga de quelle façon je pouvais le contacter…

Il se mit à rire, gêné, sous les regards ahuris de ses amis. Seul Ryûto, habitué à son caractère, continuait d'installer les décorations.

OOOoooOOO

L'après-midi touchait à son terme. Ginga et Kyoya marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Bey-City. Le rouquin était si heureux qu'il ne songeait qu'au vert. Il se demandait où ils allaient pouvoir aller ensuite lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le B-Pit. Il s'arrêta brutalement.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Kyoya.

-Non, non, aucun. Je dois aller vérifier un truc… Je reviens tout de suite!

Ginga se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment sous le regard médusé de son petit copain. La salle principale avait bien changé. D'épais rideaux recouvraient la baie vitrée, empêchant toute personne se trouvant à l'extérieur de voir ce qui se passait. Les murs et le plafond étaient parsemés de banderoles et de guirlandes multicolores. Une table se dressait sur un côté de la salle. Dessus, il y avait un énorme gâteau en chocolat nappé de sucre-glace ainsi que quelques cadeaux.

Kakeru se jeta sur le rouquin dès qu'il apparut dans la pièce. Ses grands yeux bleus scintillaient d'une joie non contenue.

-Tu arrives au bon moment. Nii-chan est avec toi?

-Il attend devant la porte.

-Super! Tu peux aller le chercher?

-Bien sûr.

Ginga ressortit.

-Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire? demanda Kyoya.

-Oui!

Le maître de Pegasus prit la main du vert puis l'entraina vers la boutique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-On va au B-Pit.

-Mais… pourquoi? Pour une fois qu'on peut être seuls, on ne va pas aller les voir alors qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour les éviter d'habitude.

-S'il-te-plait…

La moue qu'arborait Ginga était si mignonne que Kyoya n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Il céda.

-Si ça te fait plaisir…

Le vert sentit son cœur gonfler de joie devant le doux sourire que lui offrait le roux. Il entrèrent dans la boutique. Le lion se figea en voyant la décoration chatoyante. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Soudain, des confettis de toutes les couleurs se mirent à tourbillonner dans les airs.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

Ceux qui avaient organisé la fête le regardaient pour voir sa réaction. Seuls Yû et Kakeru lui souriaient. Son petit frère courut à sa rencontre et se jeta à son cou.

-Salut Nii-chan!

Il planta un baiser sur sa joue avant de le lâcher.

-C'est. Quoi. Ça?

-Une fête d'anniversaire!

-J'avais compris… ce que je veux savoir c'est: pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

En signe d'agacement, Kyoya posa sa main sur sa tempe. Qu'est-ce que les fêtes l'énervaient! Ils avaient extrêmement envie d'envoyer les "invités" dans le décor mais Kakeru et Ginga semblaient s'être donnés du mal pour préparer ce truc. Il tergiversait encore quand son cadet le fit revenir à la réalité.

-C'est super hein?

-Mouais.

La chimère arbora un immense sourire avant de repartir vers le groupe. Alors que le rouquin allait faire de même, Kyoya attrapa son poignet pour le faire revenir vers lui. Ginga plongea son regard dans le sien, tout étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vert le retenait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? murmura-t-il. Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas les fêtes…

-Oui mais… c'est ton anniversaire et… j'avais pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui.

-Cette journée, je voulais la passer avec toi.

La déclaration fit rougir Ginga de plaisir. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva timidement pour regarder son amoureux.

-Je savais que tu n'avais pas envie de faire une fête mais j'ai pas eu le courage de refuser quelque chose à Kakeru…

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le plus jeune des Tategami qui, débordant de joie, était attendrissant. D'ailleurs, Ryûto le couvait d'un regard enamouré, ce qui eut le don de légèrement agacer Kyoya. Le roux exerça une douce pression sur sa main pour redevenir son centre d'attention. Il l'embrassa furtivement.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser.

-Mm…

-Je te le promet.

-D'accord, soupira le vert.

Ginga l'entraina vers le coin de la salle où se trouvaient leurs amis.

**Owari**


End file.
